Crazy Beautiful Life
by Randomer06
Summary: Ron and Hermione have the conversation about how many children they should have. This is how I would have liked them to have decided on two children.


**Title: Crazy Beautiful Life**_  
><em>Author: **Nikki (Randomness0612/Randomer06)** **  
><strong>Rating: **R (14+)****  
><strong>Pairings: **Ron/Hermione (Romione, RHr)****  
><strong>Premise: The discussion of children by Ron and Hermione. They are 25 and are ready to start discussing the idea of children…**  
><strong>Warning: **AU.****  
><strong>Author's Note: **Enjoy! =D**_**  
><strong>_Disclaimer: _All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual._

* * *

><p><em>So this is my first ever Harry Potter , RonHermione fic. I hope you all enjoy this. Thanks._

_I did struggle to find a name for the fic but I thought of an ending phrase when I was listening to the song with this title. Crazy Beautiful Life by Ke$ha._

* * *

><p>Ever since the Second Wizarding War, The Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron had been together. The kiss they shared in the Chamber of Secrets was to be the first of many for years to come, the beginning of their relationship. Whilst the boys had decided to jump straight into Auror training, Hermione decided to go back to Hogwarts to re-sit her 7th year which the first time round she had missed and get her N.E..<p>

Whilst Hermione was at Hogwarts, Ron bought a small muggle flat not far from Hermione's parents' house. He knew that this would make her happy. Ron knew he could floo to his parents' house whenever he wanted. The smile on her face when she saw the location of the house was to die for. He'd never seen her so happy. He knew that she wanted to make up for having to modify their memories to protect. Although the memories were restored to the exact same principle as they were before she modified them, he knew that deep down Hermione still felt guilty for having to do that to them.

Once Hermione had finished at Hogwarts and got her N.E., Hermione moved into the flat for good and bagged herself a job at the Ministry. In the wizarding world she was famous as was Ron. Harry had always been famous but he was now happy to share his fame with his two best friends. He had been happy when they had started to date, and he was extremely happy when they got engaged and married. The engagement had been a year for the simple fact that Molly Weasley wanted Hermione's wedding day to be better than Hermione could ever imagine. If it was up to Ron and Hermione, they would have been married in two months at the latest.

However, Ron and Hermione were now living together, married and secure in their jobs. They were happy. It was a Saturday morning and as usual the couple had woken up at 9am and would laze about in bed until about 10.30am. Hermione would lay in Ron's arms, just enjoying the feeling of being embraced by her gorgeous husband. This Saturday was slightly different though. Hermione had something on her mind and she needed to express it.

"Can you believe it's been seven years since the 'Battle of Hogwarts'?" Hermione wondered aloud, her husband of 5 years lying beside her in their bed and answered her question.

"I know. It's unbelievable. Almost as unbelievable as the fact we've been together for seven years and married for five. Time just seems to be flying by." Ron sat up on the bed and wrapped his arm around his woman.

Hermione sat there for a few moments contemplating what to say. She had been planning on having this discussion with Ron several times in the past seven years but only now did she realise how desperate she was to ask him.

"Ron, I know this seems completely random and a sort of stupid question but do you think we should start a family of our own? By family of our own, I mean having children of our own." Hermione blushed as she asked her husband this question. All he could do was chuckle and pull her closer into his embrace until her head was resting upon his chest.

"Yes, I think we should. I've been waiting for this conversation to crop up for months now." Ron pulled Hermione's face towards his and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. Hermione let a content moan pass through them.

"Really? Then why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I wanted you to start the conversation, to approach the subject when you were ready. I know both our parents said that we should live a bit before we have children, but we've done that."

"And by 'live a bit' you mean…"

"We matured quicker than the rest of our year for the simple fact that we were part of the Golden Trio that defeated Voldemort. Hell, we went hunting for the horcruxes at the age of 17/18. We put our lives at risk to save the wizarding world at that age. We're heroes. We slept in the middle of nowhere for almost a year. That shows some maturity. We had to deal with adult situations at that age."

"I suppose it does. But how does that justify the fact that we've lived. If anything that shows that we were stupid enough to risk our lives…"

"After the war our relationship progressed, physically and mentally. Never did I think that you'd dare to have sex with me in your parents' house whilst they were sat outside in the garden enjoying the sunshine." Hermione blushed at that statement. Ron just laughed and brushed her hair out of her face before continuing his speech. "We've took risks, risks which made our hearts race. We've attended many parties and got drunk on many occasions."

"And that's your definition of 'living our lives'? We don't deserve children. We risked our lives many times. We go out most weekends and get so drunk that we can't bear to get up the next morning. Look at our lifestyle, Ron…"

"Well that's your parents' definition of 'living their lives'. While you're in the kitchen helping your mum wash the dishes at your parents' house, me and your father have discussions about 'living our lives'. He's told me many times about how he and your mum would go to these places called nightclubs and dance all night, as well as getting completely drunk then head home together. You father never mentioned what he and your mother got up to when they got home but it doesn't take a genius to guess" Ron winked at his wife, earning a slap on his bare chest.

"That doesn't sound like my parents' at all." Hermione gasped, mouth wide open.

"He showed me pictures to prove it because I couldn't believe that your parents' would do that either. He told me that one day they realised they wanted a child and decided they had lived their lives enough. He told me they decided to let that lifestyle go and decided to settle down. "

"And that's when they had me." Hermione smiled.

"They sound exactly like us. We can do exactly the same as them. We can have a family. We do deserve children. We've lived our lives and now it's time to take the next step." Ron smiled at Hermione, her returning one back before her inquisitive streak kicked into gear. She was intrigued to find out how her parents-in-law lived their lives before settling down to have children.

"And how did your parents' live their lives?"

"They didn't. Mum had Bill when she was 22. She'd only been 22 for a month by the time Bill was born. Dad was still 21. So I think we've had our fun and now is the time to start our own family. We're 25 now and have lived our lives well enough to deserve that right."

Hermione pondered on the subject for a few seconds before deciding where exactly to begin the conversation.

"Okay, here goes. How many children should we have, Ron? I think we should have more than one because growing up as an only child is particularly lonesome. Especially if you're a witch or wizard living in the muggle world."

"And don't think we should have any more than seven. Seven's the extreme number, so preferably less. My family constantly struggled to get the attention we wanted. There was so many of us but only one of mum and dad. Dad was constantly at work trying to earn enough money to keep us all alive whilst mum was a full-time housewife."

"I don't really fancy being a full-time housewife. You could maybe become a full-time househusband and I'll go out to work to earn a living" Hermione winked at her husband who was staring down at her in disbelief.

"I don't think so. So, we both want to make a living for ourselves…"

"And allow our children to have the attention they need."

"So that would be no more than 4 kids?"

"No more than 4." Hermione smiled in agreement with her husband.

"So between 2 & 4 children."

"Okay, now we've narrowed it down a bit, let's discuss our careers." Hermione shuffled further up the bed and wrapped her arms around her knees, intrigued in her and Ron's conversation.

"Okay. So I'm going to be a full-time Auror at the Ministry Of Magic."

"And I'm working full-time in the '_Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures'."_

_"Okay… So maybe three children?"_

_"Three's a good number, but I don't want one of my children to feel outnumbered. I'd like to have at least one of each sex. If we have three children that means we're either going to have two boys and one girl or one boy and two girls."_

_"So shall we just settle with two children. A boy and a girl?"_

_Hermione sat there and thought over their discussion. Two children, both with their father's fiery hair and their father's eyes but with her intelligence and her nose. Two children in this moment sounded perfect to her. _

_"Two children of our own sounds perfect, Ron. A boy and a girl."_

_"Two children it is." Ron leaned up to Hermione and allowed his lips to land upon hers, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back down to the bed with him, causing her to giggle. "Shall we get started now? I mean we're doing extremely well in our jobs, we've been married for five years…"_

_"And my extremely sexy husband is so seductive and irresistible that I'm struggling to keep my hands off of him." Hermione whispered against his lips._

_"And may I say the same about my drop-dead gorgeous wife?"_

_"You may." She smiled down at him, his face mirroring hers. Ron grabbed Hermione by the waist and changed his position, so that Hermione was beneath him now._

_"I can't wait to have children with you, Hermione." He smiled down at her._

_"Me either, Ron. Me either." She said as she pulled him down onto her and kissed his lips fiercely. Ron broke the kiss and looked down at her. _

_"Hermione, I have a confession to make."_

_"And what would that be?" Hermione asked, looking up at him. She was concerned about the confession. What was he going to confess to?_

_"I don't think our children will be the most important thing in my life."_

_"And why is that?" Hermione demanded jokingly. Hermione knew her husband extremely well and knew that he would have some cheesy line to add to his 'fake' confession._

_"Because I think you might have already filled that position." Ron kissed his wife, Hermione allowing his tongue to tangle with hers before breaking the kiss and talking to him once again._

_"Well, I'm willing to share it with our children."_

_"Good. That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Ron smiled at Hermione once again before descending his lips upon hers once again. _

_"Our lives will become even crazier from this point on, you realise that don't you?" She said as they broke the kiss._

_"Yes, and I don't care. We'll have a crazy, beautiful life." Ron began to descend upon her lips once more._

_"Yeah. A crazy, beautiful life." Hermione mumbled this one against his lips as she pulled him closer to her, giggling. As a matter of instinct, Hermione then grabbed the covers from the duvet and pulled them over her and her husband's head as they passionately kissed each other under the sheets. Ron and Hermione knew that from this point they were definitely going to have a crazy, beautiful life._

* * *

><p>It was about 9 months later when Rose Weasley was born. She was the splitting image of Ron but already showed to her family that she had inherited her mother's intelligence. Ron knew that his daughter would be as academically brilliant as her mother was and that if she was anything like her parents, she would be competitive too. Over the years Rose had shown that she had a huge appetite as well as a sweet tooth, eating chocolate frogs like there was no tomorrow. Hermione knew she got this from her father, who never seemed to stop eating.<p>

Two years seemed an acceptable gap between having their two children. Ron and Hermione had been adamant about having a son. Their wishing on falling stars seemed to pay off as their son, Hugo Weasley, was born two years after Rose had entered the world. Ron and Hermione were so proud of their family and wouldn't change it for the world. Looking upon their children playing nicely together and showing genuine love and respect towards each other, Ron and Hermione did not regret their decision they made many years ago.

* * *

><p>The End!<p>

I hoped you enjoyed it. And I hope you will read my future fics as I am sure there will be some. Please review, I would like to know what you thought about it, good or bad.

Thanks again :)


End file.
